1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to submersible pump installations for wells and to a safety system which maintains the well under control. The invention also relates to a novel system to direct control fluid to the safety valve used in the safety system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In some hydrocarbon producing formations, sufficient reservoir pressure may be present to cause formation fluids to flow to the well surface. However, the hydrocarbon flow resulting from the natural reservoir pressure may be significantly lower than the desired flow. For these types of wells, electrically powered submersible pumps are sometimes installed to achieve the desired hydrocarbon flow rate. Submersible pumps can be used to raise various liquids to the well surface. Examples of prior art submersible pump and safety valve installations are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,853,430; 4,121,659; 4,128,127 and 4,134,454. Copending U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 186,980 filed Sept. 15, 1980 also discloses an improved safety system for use with submersible pumps. The preceding patents and patent application are incorporated by reference for all purposes within this application.